


De inseguridades y gramos de amor.

by ShakiRuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Caring Levi, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly hurt Eren, Tattoos, Top Levi, esto está escrito en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakiRuki/pseuds/ShakiRuki
Summary: Eren y Levi tienen una noche de sexo. Bueno. Una noche de sexo muy bueno.Pero Eren y su conciencia notan algunas cosas que... lo inquietan.Levi se asegura de confirmar que sólo es su paranoia.





	De inseguridades y gramos de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno. Este es mi primer fic, en general, así que perdonen si no es tan bueno. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo.
> 
> So, sea gentil, Senpai. Es mi primera vez. -///-

Baja lentamente, dejando suaves besos como pétalos. Se detiene en mi ombligo, posando su caliente lengua por encima de mi piercing y luego metiéndola y sacándola. Me parece un gesto jodidamente erótico, y no puedo evitar el cómo mis ojos se abren de par en par; esto es algo que Levi nunca haría si tomamos en cuenta su asquerosa obsesión por la limpieza.

Sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos por lo que al ver mi reacción suelta una pequeña risa, tan sutil que apenas fue audible. 

\- Más te vale que te bañes adecuadamente, mocoso. - dice en un tono lleno de lujuria y no puedo sofocar el pequeño gemido que escapa mi boca.

 Puedo sentir la presión de mis pantalones aumentar, es increíble qué tan rápido me he puesto duro, hace no más de 10 minutos que empezamos a fajar, pero, joder, los besos de Levi son espectaculares. Elevo mis caderas contra su estómago en busca de un poco de fricción, Levi capta la señal y sube su boca a la mía para que sus caderas queden a la misma altura que las mías y las baja contra mi bulto, haciendo que la fricción sea increíblemente fuerte. Ni uno de los dos puede evitar el gemido que escapa nuestros labios.

 - ...Levi... apúrate - gimo como la perra que soy y mi cara se vuelve aún más roja, si eso es posible. Vuelve a bajar y se entretiene con mi vientre y puedo sentir cómo sonríe contra mi piel.

-Ruega por eso...- dice mientras toma con sus dientes el botón del pantalón y rápidamente lo desabrocha con un ágil movimiento de dientes y labios y vagamente me pregunto cuántas personas tuvo bajo él en esta misma posición para poder lograr eso en un movimiento tan limpio.

 Sacudo mi cabeza para mandar ese pensamiento al fondo de mi conciencia; no quiero arruinar nuestro momento con celos innecesarios.

 Levi decide usar sus manos por primera vez en todo el rato y se ocupa en sacar volando los pantalones y los boxers a algún rincón del cuarto. 'Colosal' brinca fuera de su aprisionamiento y reposa orgullosamente sobre mi abdomen.

\- ¿Sabes?, eso era innecesario. Tendré que pararme a buscarlos dentro de un r...at… - no me da tiempo suficiente para acabar mi berrinche cuando un gemido escapa mis labios porque las manos de Levi están en mis pezones, jugueteando con las piezas verticales de metal que los decoran.

 -Si, claro. Intenta pararte después de esto. - Sus dedos son ágiles, muy ágiles, diría yo. Estoy seguro que de ser mujer estaría gozando de un increíble orgasmo sólo de la estimulación en mi pecho.

-Le… Levi - los gemidos salían incontables de mi boca.

Levi entierra su nariz en el comienzo de mi vello y baja lentamente hasta encontrar la base de 'Colosal', entonces sube su lengua poco a poco, pasando por la base, por el interior y finalmente en la cabeza. Succiona las gotas que se estaban acumulando y pasea su lengua en círculos por la punta, jugando con el piercing que se encuentra ahí; esboza una sonrisa malévola y, con cuidado, muerde la pieza y jala suavemente de ella, nunca dejando mis ojos,

\- ¡Joder, Levi! - gimo. Baja lentamente hasta succionar por completo la punta, luego vuelve a subir y vuelve a bajar. Se toma su agonizante tiempo, metiendo centímetro por centímetro y finalmente todo está dentro de su boca.

Me deleito con la hermosa vista que tengo abajo: Mi pene desaparecer una y otra vez dentro de la boca de Levi, quien parece carecer de una campanilla, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se están juntando en su frente, el sonido de sus dientes chocando suavemente con mis piercings, su cabello azabache cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos, negro eclipsando gris, y lo que sobra de ellos es un dulce brillo de lujuria, pasión y las pequeñas lágrimas que comienzan a juntarse en ellos. 

Justo cuando siento que estoy a punto de correrme, Levi saca a 'Colosal' de su boca con un gracioso 'pop' y lo toma con su mano, moviéndola lentamente arriba y abajo.

\- Te dije que te haría rogar, ¿no es así? - me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo no hago nada más que retorcerme bajo su intensa mirada,

\- Levi, por favor... -

\- Dime lo que quieres. - Dice mientras sigue acariciando mi pene a la vez que acerca su boca al piercing de la base, lo muerde y se escucha el metal contra sus dientes.

\- A ti. - Ni siquiera pienso la respuesta por un momento. Sé lo que quiero.

\- ¿Y cómo me quieres? - Dice casi en un jadeo.

Puedo decir que él está tan desesperado como yo; aprovecho la oportunidad para subir un poco mi rodilla, presionando breve pero efectivamente su bulto. Levi ahoga un gemido y yo suelto mi labio de entre mis dientes para lanzarle una sonrisa lobezna. 

\- Quiero que me cojas duro contra el sillón, contra el suelo o contra la pared, quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre hasta que quede ronco y también quiero que me cargues a nuestra cama porque no podré caminar después de lo bien que me cogerás. - Digo todo con toda la determinación que puedo juntar estando en tan vergonzosa situación, tratando de pelear el rubor que se quiere extender por mis mejillas, y la respiración de Levi queda atrapada en su garganta.

-Mocoso hijo de...- Levi no acaba la oración, pero sé que quiere decir.

Antes de que me de tiempo de regresar el insulto, su boca está en la mía, aclamando con violencia la entrada con su lengua y me azota el sabor de mi propio pene. Pronto comienza una pelea para establecer dominancia sobre el beso, pero pierdo miserablemente en el momento que dejó escapar un gemido cuando su mano jala mi pene.

-Tienes demasiada ropa, no es justo. - digo mientras tanteo en busca de la base de su playera. Al encontrarla la levanto, pasando mis uñas por su espalda y finalmente quitándosela. Paseo mis dedos sobre las marcas de su tatuaje, delineándolo lentamente mientras dejo besos desde su quijada hasta su clavícula, enterrando mis dientes fuertemente en ella; quiero marcarlo.

\- ¿Poniéndonos posesivos, eh, mocoso? - Dice mientras suelta un pequeño jadeo ante la mordida.

\- Sólo me estoy cerciorando de que sepas que eres mío… - _'Aunque sea por estas horas, aunque sea por esta noche, quiero sentirlo’,_ digo mentalmente.

Puedo sentir que Levi nota que detrás del tono sensual con el que digo las palabras se esconde otro sentimiento, así que se aleja de mi cara y yo dejo caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Me mira a los ojos y en su mirada puedo notar un rastro de inquietud.

\- … ¿Todo bien? - Pregunta jadeante, con una pizca de preocupación en la voz. Suavizo un poco el rostro.

\- Um… disculpa, estoy debajo tuyo con mi pene entre tu mano y una urgente necesidad de tener un orgasmo, ¿cómo crees que estoy? - respondo con la cantidad justa de exasperación, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar los sentimientos que quieren aflorar en mis ojos.

\- Ok, si sigues contestando como niña malcriada, te irá peor de lo que ya tengo planeado que te vaya. No hagas enojar a tu _Daddy_. - Dice mientras me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Un escalofrío corre por mi columna y siento mi pene mojarse con más lubricante. Entonces retomo el camino que mi boca estaba recorriendo antes, pasando por su esternón, plantando suaves besos y delineando con mi lengua el tatuaje que tiene ahí, hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo juguetonamente mientras que mi mano masajeaba el piercing en el otro pezón. Levi deja salir unos gruñidos guturales que hacen maravillas a mi libido.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que estás a cargo aquí, mocoso? - dice mientras jala mi pelo y me obliga a rebotar contra la cama.

La sorpresa no me permitió soltar su pezón a tiempo, haciendo que lo jalara con mis dientes de una manera no-tan-placentera. Vi una mueca de dolor cruzar su rostro y sentí mi rodilla humedecerse con el lubricante que su pene estaba chorreando. Sus pantalones estaban hechos un desastre.

\- Lo siento. - Fue lo único que me dio tiempo decir porque cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, el bulto de Levi frente a mi cara.

Levanté los ojos para verlo a la cara; lo que me encontré no me decepcionó. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, pero eran sus ojos, 'o _h, sus ojos_ ’, los que hicieron que incluso yo me sonrojara. En ellos había una mezcla de lujuria, pasión y… ¿amor?, sus pupilas eclipsando el gris de sus ojos.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se agazapó para darme un desesperado beso que me robó todo el aliento. Al separarse nuestros labios, se enderezó y lenta y _tortuosamente_ empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, seguido del botón de sus pantalones y poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, como si se tratara de un strip tease.

Mi débil fuerza de voluntad no pudo y lo tomé de las caderas, enterrando las uñas en la parte trasera, jalándolo hacia mí con una fuerza que nos sorprendió a ambos, inmediatamente puse mi boca sobre ese húmedo bulto, lamiendo y atrapándolo entre mis labios suavemente, sentí a Levi temblar.

Soltó una pequeña risa, tomó mis manos y fuertemente las arrancó de sus caderas, mis uñas dejando un rastro rojo con relieve, acto seguido sujetó ambas muñecas y se acercó a mi cara. Sólo a un aliento de distancia.

\- Vamos a jugar, ¿ok, Eren? - Asentí. - Pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda. - Obedecí sin chistar. Sacó su cinturón de las presillas y me maniató, dejando ni un espacio para tan siquiera moverlas un poco. - Buen chico. - Me dio un pequeño beso y se alejó de mí lo suficiente para que su bulto no fuera lo único en mi vista. Ahora podía verle completamente.

Pateó el resto de sus pantalones y se quitó lenta y seductoramente sus húmedos bóxers, que hacían poco por ocultar su obvia y dolorosa erección.

Cuando por fin su pene, enorme y venoso como siempre, estaba liberado de su confinamiento, podría jurar que salivé un poco. Tenía un color morado alarmante y si no fuera porque a él no parecía molestarle (mucho), me hubiera preocupado un poco.

Dio lentos y cautelosos pasos hacia mí, podía sentir su mirada en mí, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el suculento manjar que llevaba en la mano. Viendo mi reacción, acercó la punta de su pene a mi boca y yo, contento, la abrí para recibirlo, pero, siendo el masoquista que es, lo retiro nuevamente, dejándolo justo fuera de alcance.

\- Tienes que pedirlo, precioso. - Dijo con un obvio tono de desesperación, pero con una sonrisa que nunca se iba.

\- Por favor. - gimotee.

\- ¿Por favor qué, amor?

\- Déjame comerte, _daddy._ \- Me aseguré de arrastrar la última frase y pestañeé mis imposiblemente largas pestañas. Eso nunca falla.

Le escuché hacer un suave _tsk_ y le vi fruncir el ceño, odiaba cuando usaba esa táctica en él. Acto seguido, y como factor sorpresa, empujó su pene dentro de mi boca, y yo la abrí sin dudar un segundo, aflojando la mandíbula lo suficiente para que tremenda polla pudiera sentirse como en casa. Pronto, su glande golpeó contra el fondo de mi garganta.

Con el poco espacio que tenía, logré mover mi lengua contra su pene, moviendo mi cabeza para sacarlo y meterlo lentamente, pasando mi lengua por toda superficie posible, incluso llegando a sacarlo para hacerle recargar sobre mi mejilla, manchándome de saliva y lubricante, para agachar un poco la cabeza y succionar uno de sus testículos, jalándolo con cuidado y haciéndolo rebotar contra su pierna, causando que inhalara violentamente por sagrado aire; después de unos minutos, empecé a aumentar la velocidad, quería quebrar su cordura.

Mientras hacía todo esto, nunca rompí el contacto visual, retándolo a ver todas las emociones que se encontraban nadando en mis ojos. Pasaba su mano de vez en cuando por mi frente, peinando los cabellos que se atrevieran a cruzarse entre nuestras miradas hacia atrás y llevándose consigo el poco sudor que se empezaba a formar ahí.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo malévolo, sus labios se turnaban entre pequeñas _‘o’_ s perfectas y sonrisas malévolas, las mejillas tenían ese polvoreo rosa que delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, sus cejas estaban fruncidas en un ceño lleno de concentración. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y

\- Espero que estés listo, mocoso. – dijo antes de empezar a follar mi boca de una manera increíblemente violenta. Sólo me quedó aflojar mi cuello y mandíbula lo más que mi cuerpo me permitiera. Sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, pronto formando un pequeño camino en mis rosadas mejillas, Levi no dejaba de jadear y gemir.

La estimulación era tal que la dolorosa necesidad de mi pene por atención era imposible de ignorar, así que me orillé más a la cama y empecé a frotarme como perro en celo sobre la pierna de Levi que se encontraba entre las mías. Al sentir la fricción, dejé salir un gemido (o lo que pudiera salir con el pene de Levi en mi boca) y cerré brevemente los ojos. Sentí las manos de Levi dejar mi cara.

\- Oh, no, bebé, nunca dije que tuvieras permitido hacer eso. – Y deslizó de su pulgar el anillo elástico _‘¿Cómo no lo noté antes?’_ para después colocarlo en la base de mi pene, el anillo era prácticamente nuevo, así que, joder, sí que apretaba. Me lanzó una mirada, observando mis ojos abrirse como platos, y lo encendió. Solté un fuerte grito.

\- Levi, por favor. – Mi voz no era más que un agudo quejido, la estimulación se volvería imposible de soportar, pero a él no parecía importarle y siguió con las fuertes embestidas, cuidando que no rozara mi pene con nada.

La dolorosa tortura siguió hasta que oí que sus gemidos se estaban tornando más agudos, le lancé una mirada aprobatoria y él asintió. Y después de unas cuantas estocadas, el cuerpo de Levi se tensó y gritó mi nombre, fuerte y varonil. Sentí su semen recorrer mi garganta y tragué lo mejor que pude, fallando por unas cuantas gotas que escaparon de mi boca y siguieron hasta mi mentón, saqué la lengua tratando de limpiarlas lo mejor posible.

Levi rápidamente tomó mi cara entre sus manos y elevó mi cara hasta que chocara con la suya, colisionando nuestros labios en un salvaje beso. La pasión del mismo hizo que mordiera su labio con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando romper un poco la piel y el sabor de sangre y semen pronto se mezclaron, provocando que nos separáramos rápidamente.

\- Perdón, te saqué sangre. – _‘Bien hecho, Eren, dos veces en una sola noche’_

\- No te preocupes, mocoso. – Se pasó el dorso de la mano por su labio, limpiando la poca sangre que tenía, - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Creo que puedo soportarlo. – Dije con un tono un tanto cansado.

\- Ya viene la mejor parte, aguanta un poco más… - Desamarró mis manos, sólo para dejarme mover un poco mis adormecidos hombros y amarrarlas nuevamente, esta vez en frente. Rodé los ojos y dejé salir un exasperado suspiro.

\- No me jodas, Levi… - casi lloré.

\- Es tu castigo, cariño. – Me guiño el ojo y me levantó jalando de mis manos. En cuanto estuve parado, me empujó contra la cama y yo dejé salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, reboté contra la cama, - Acomódate de nuevo en la cama, como estábamos antes. – Obedecí y con poca dificultad me encontraba de nuevo en medio del colchón.

Pronto un Levi semi erecto se encontraba entre mis piernas, sentado en sus cuclillas, con una botella de lubricante en sus manos.

\- ¿Listo, bebé? – Preguntó entre una sonrisa y cabellos alborotados.

Le devolví una sonrisa igual de perversa y sentí mis ojos brillar con entusiasmo.

\- Listo, _Daddy._ – Y abrí mis piernas lo más posible, ofreciéndole una gran vista.

\- Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y agarra la cabecera. – Obedecí, no sin antes rodar un poco los ojos y soltar un leve gruñido. – Quieto, semental. – Rio.

Abrió el lubricante y exprimió una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos, poniendo dos sobre mi entrada. Cuidadosamente y presionando un poco delineó el anillo de músculo, lamiendo y jugueteando con los piercings en mis pezones, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi espalda creando un arco. Los gemidos no dejaban de escapar.

\- _Leeviiiii… -_ Gimotee. Mis manos amenazaban con soltar la cabecera y rodear la cabeza del hombre que juro _podría ser mi muerte._ Pero resistí, quería lograrlo.

Levi finalmente accedió y empujó los dos dedos dentro de mí, metiéndolos y sacándolos, flexionando cada vez los dedos hacia él. Pronto tenía cuatro dedos dentro de mí, siguiendo la misma tortuosa preparación, tocando mi próstata en ágiles y fuertes movimientos, haciéndome ver blanco y gritar hasta que mi voz sólo fuera un sonido ronco.

Mi rostro estaba encendido en calor, recorriendo un camino hasta mis hombros, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas secas y nuevas, mis rodillas estaban dando todo de sí, queriendo rendirse ante el cansancio.

\- ¡Ah, Le… Lev… i, por favor, Daddy, ya… no aguanto más! – prácticamente lloré, mi estómago era un desastre por el lubricante que no dejaba de salir de ‘Colosal’ , el anillo restringiéndome de llegar al tan deseado orgasmo.

Levi suavizó los ojos y sacó los dedos, provocando un ruido húmedo y dejándome con un enorme sentimiento de vacío. Acto seguido, tomó una de las almohadas que estaban a lado de mi cabeza y levanté la cadera para que pudiera ponerla debajo, en cuestión de segundos, lo tenía encima y metió su brazo por debajo de una de mis rodillas, doblándome casi a la mitad. Le dio un pequeño beso a mi nariz y sonrió. Mis ojos se iluminaron cual árbol de Navidad.

Nací listo, puta madre.

Tomó su pene, lo jaló unas cuantas veces para lubricarlo bien y lo alineó contra mi ano, dándome una última y rápida mirada _‘Siempre asegurándose de que esté bien.’_

Lanzó sus caderas hacia delante y su pene entró casi sin dificultad, llenándome y esta vez _juro_ que vi estrellas. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás a la par que cerré fuertemente mis ojos y solté un largo y ronco grito, Levi aprovechó la exhibición de mi cuello y se lanzó sobre él, plantando fuertes y húmedos besos, pasando su lengua aquí y allá, mordiendo con fuerza en esos lugares que él sabía me volvían loco. Mis brazos habían comenzado a doler para luego dar paso al adormecimiento, pero no me importaba.

Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas lenta pero fuertemente, provocando que la cama azotara contra la pared al ritmo de las embestidas, movió sus caderas en busca de ese punto que sabía que me mandaría al loquero, enganchando su otro brazo debajo de mi otra rodilla, colocando ambas manos a lado de mi cuello.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡LEVI! – Grité y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando lo sentí golpear mi próstata, mis manos apretándose fuertemente alrededor de la cabecera y mis dientes mordieron igual de fuerte mis labios. El placer era increíble.

El cabrón hijo de puta esbozó una sonrisa que me dejaba ver sus imposiblemente perfectos dientes y gruñó antes de empezar un ritmo extremadamente fuerte y rápido, en cada estocada golpeando mi próstata. Yo no dejaba de gritar, el sudor y las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, mis manos cada vez aflojándose más y más, tenía la necesidad de pasar mis manos por su espalda tatuada y arañarlo, mis piernas volaron a abrazarlo fuertemente contra mí, levantando mi cadera para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas.

Los gemidos, los gritos, el olor a sudor y sexo, el sonido de la cama golpeando insistentemente la pared y mis pequeños ‘ _Ah’s ‘Oh’s y ‘Levi’s_ llenaban el cuarto.

Sentía el calor acumulándose en mi abdomen, el aviso de que, ya, a la verga, estoy en el límite y estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo. Esto no sería un problema si no fuera por el _maldito anillo_ que apretaba la base de mi pene lo suficiente para que, no, no fuera capaz de tener el tan deseado orgasmo. _Puta madre._

\- Ah, mmm… L…evi, por favor.

\- ¿Quieres correrte, amor? – Preguntó a la par que seguía con el ritmo y descansaba su frente sobre la mía.

Lo vi a los ojos y asentí, lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

\- Está bien, te lo mereces. – Y el ritmo tartamudeó por un segundo mientras quitaba el puto anillo y _‘Oh, dios’,_ el sólo roce de su mano contra 'Colosal’ me tenía arqueando aún más la espalda.

Detuvo el ritmo y dio una fuerte estocada que dio justo en el blanco, causando que el grito más grande de esa noche me fuera arrancado y sin darme cuenta, mis manos soltaron la cabecera y mis brazos se lanzaron sobre la cabeza de Levi, abrazándolo fuertemente y pegándolo a mi pecho, mis dedos se enterraron en la espesura de su pelo, despeinándolo.

\- ¡AH, LEVI! - Semen salió disparado de ‘Colosal’, manchando mi estómago, pecho e incluso algunas gotas lograron salpicar mi cara. Sentí su ritmo trastabillar.

\- Oh, joder, mocoso. Te apretaste demasiado.

Y después de unas cuantas fuertes embestidas, Levi estaba arqueando su espalda hacia mí, ya que mis brazos aún no aflojaban el abrazo en su cabeza, y dejó salir un grito ahogado. Siguió embistiendo lánguidamente dentro de mí, exprimiendo hasta la última gota y mis piernas lo abrazaron, dejándolo hacer lo que de mí quisiera.

Cuando mi respiración estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal, mis piernas se vencieron y cayeron sobre la cama, mis brazos aflojaron y sólo los dejé ahí, encima de su cabeza. Al sentir que ya podía moverse más libremente, sacó su flácido pene de mí, puse una pequeña mueca ante la perdida y una aún más grande cuando sentí el semen comenzar a chorrear sobre las sabanas. A Levi no le iba a gustar eso. Levantó su cabeza, llevándose mis brazos consigo, quedando alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo estás, precioso? – En sus ojos se notaba el cansancio, su pelo era un verdadero desastre, estaba ligeramente húmedo y se pegaba a su frente donde el sudor era mayor.

\- Mmm… Mejor ahora que me he venido… Pero estoy muerto, amor. -Dije cerrando mis ojos lentamente, mostrándole una sonrisa que espero mostrara lo bien que me sentía. Abrí mis ojos. – Te amo. – Y lo besé. Lenta y holgazanamente, esperando que sintiera cada gramo de amor que por él sentía.

Cuando nos separamos, no pude ver en sus ojos otra cosa más que felicidad y amor. Sí, ahora podía asegurar que era amor.

\- Yo también, mocoso. Nunca lo dudes. – Sonreí y asentí.

Quitó mis brazos de su cuello y soltó cuidadosamente el cinturón, exponiendo una fea marca que estaba tomando un color púrpura, ambos pusimos una mueca de dolor al verla, Levi acercó mis muñecas a su boca y plantó suaves besos como pétalos a toda la marca que se podía apreciar.

\- Espera. – Colocó mis manos suavemente sobre mi pecho y bajó de la cama.

Le escuché caminar por el cuarto, abriendo y cerrando cajones, estaba demasiado cansado para tan siquiera voltear a verlo. Pronto estaba nuevamente sobre mí, ahora con unos bóxers limpios, un bote de pomada en la mano y en la otra un puñado de pañuelos.

Colocó la pomada en la cama y prosiguió a limpiarme todo el semen que estaba en proceso de secarse, pasó por mi trasero, mi estómago, mi torso y mi cara, dejando pequeños besos aquí y allá. Hizo bola todos los pañuelos sucios y la aventó hacia el cesto de basura, logrando encestar sin dificultad.

\- Hmm, presumido. – Dije con un tono burlón.

\- Cállate y dame tus manos. – Abrió la pomada y extendió una mano hacia mí, obedientemente le di una de las mías, se puso un poco en los dedos y masajeó con cuidado la fea marca hasta que la pomada la cubrió toda, le di la otra mano y repitió el proceso. Sacó unos bóxers de detrás suyo y lo ayudé a colocármelos. – Listo, mocoso.

Estos momentos son los que hacen mi corazón latir rápidamente y mis mejillas doler por no dejar de sonreír como estúpido. Lo amaba, en serio que lo hago. Le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Vamos a dormir. – Dije metiéndome en las cobijas y recostándome de lado. Noté un poco de incertidumbre en sus ojos y le miré, extrañado. – …Sí te vas a quedar, ¿verdad? – dije con un tono un tanto agudo, el pánico en mi voz podía notarse.

\- … Si… es sólo que… - Miedo corrió por mi espalda. – La cama está sucia.

Rodé los ojos y dejé salir el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

\- Eres un estúpido. Deja tu TOC por una noche y consiénteme. – Dije con un puchero.

Lo vi dudar, pero finalmente, se metió a las cobijas y se colocó detrás de mí, rodeando mi torso con sus brazos y lanzando una pierna holgazanamente sobre las mías.

\- Está bien, sólo porque eres tú. – Y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, tranquila y relajada.

Dejé que una sonrisa escapara mis labios y cerré mis ojos lentamente, esperando que el sueño me venciera. Después de unos minutos, Levi habló.

\- ¿Eren? – su voz se escuchaba más dormida que despierta.

\- ¿Ajá…? – mi voz estaba aún más cargada de sueño.

\- Era en serio.

\- ¿El qué?

\- En serio te amo. Te amo y espero nunca dejar de hacerlo.

A sus palabras, mis ojos se habían abierto completamente, me volteé para verle a la cara y posé mi mano sobre su mejilla, colocando los rebeldes mechones de pelo que se atrevían a tapar su hermosa cara detrás de su oreja. Lo observé por unos minutos en silencio, mis ojos cristalinos amenazando con llorar.

\- ¿En serio? – mi voz no era más que un susurro

\- En serio. – A su respuesta mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

\- Yo también te amo, Levi. – Lo besé. Un simple roce de labios, pero quería que durara todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al separarnos, me acurruqué contra su pecho, listo para ser envuelto en el calor de sus fuertes brazos.

\- Buenas noches, mocoso.

Y me quedé dormido con el latir de su corazón y una sonrisa en la cara.

**Author's Note:**

> Y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE.  
> No, no es cierto, probablemente no.
> 
> En fin, quería poner esta nota al principio pero creo que es mejor ponerla acá, ya si alguien no quiere leerla, está bien, pueden irse a la verga. :v  
> Este fanfic conlleva una gran parte de mi vida, hehe. Empecé a escribirla hace como 2 o 3 años más o menos, cuando aún iba en secundaria... que sería 9° en algunos países. Así que si notan algunas inconcistencias a lo largo del fanfic, bueno, ahora saben que es porque fue escrito por la mentalidad de una persona no tan madura al principio. Sin embargo, espero que el resultado final haya sido de su agrado porque, bueno, era tiempo de que me pinches responsabilizara y acabara con esto; eso sí, le puse mucho esfuerzo.
> 
> Gracias por leerlo y si les gustó, no duden en dejar kudos y comentarios (si son constructivos, mejor aún), plz.
> 
> See ya around,  
> Shaki.
> 
> (Also, it's FUCKING hard to type with awfully long nails.)


End file.
